School Play
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [Bakura x Ryou] Ryou’s class is doing a play, and no, not “Romeo and Juliet” but “Beauty and the Beast.” Belle is a boy, and the Beast is a very irritated yami. The yami won’t cooperate, but the show must go on, right?
1. A School Play Gone Wrong

**SCHOOL PLAY**  
_By Starflower Sakura  
  
** DISCLAIMER**: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me. I've been saying that a million times already!  
  
** To readers/reviewers**: Just to let you know. I have started a lot of fics today, but I haven't finished even a chapter. It's annoying really, but oh well. I'm cold, I'm filled with ideas, and I have way too much time. That's just great, isn't it? *sighs*  
  
_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
** SCHOOL PLAY  
CHAPTER 1 - A SCHOOL PLAY GONE WRONG**  
  
Drop. Drop. Drop. Drop. That was how it was all afternoon. The never ceasing rain caused everybody in the classroom to feel moody and depressed. I felt my eyes begin to droop, but was awakened by excited gasps around the room. I turned my head slowly up towards the board and saw 'School Play' written across it. I was getting sort of giddy myself.   
  
"Hey Ryou!" someone whispered to me.   
  
I turned my head and saw Malik who, in turn, passed a note to me. I cautiously opened the note, watching the teacher while I was opening it. It read:   
  
_ What play do you think we're going to be doing? If it's going to be some kind of action play I could definitely be the star!_   
  
I chuckled at the note and replied with my own.   
  
_ I'm sure you'll be perfect for the part. _   
  
I tossed it back to him when the teacher weren't looking. I saw him grin at me and struck a small pose. I held back the small giggle that was about to escape my lips. I turned around and saw that my yami, Bakura, and Malik's yami, Marik, were looking extra bored. I was definitely starting to doubt that making our yamis go to school with us was a good idea. Yami Yugi didn't look that pleased either, but at least he didn't have a murderous look on his face like the rest of the yamis.   
  
** ~* END OF RYOU'S POV *~**  
  
"Now, class. You are going to draw a piece of paper out of the box and that determines what role you play. Since there won't be enough roles for everybody, some of the papers in the box are backstage roles like costume designer and backstage manager."   
  
Somebody raised their hand to ask a question.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"You still haven't told us what play we're doing."   
  
"Oh right. We're doing the play 'Beauty and the Beast.'"   
  
An excited squeal from girls as they sighed about how romantic it is could be heard all over the room. The boys gave out to a groan for they were hoping for something less… sappy? Ryou didn't give much of a reaction, but Malik were groaning with all the rest.   
  
"I can't believe they are making us do something so girly?!" Malik moaned.   
  
"Cheer up, Malik-kun! If you keep on groaning like that you would actually get jinxed and pick the part as Belle!" Yugi exclaimed, a smile on his face.   
  
Malik practically screamed, while Ryou and Yugi laughed at his face.   
  
"That just proves how evil this place called school is!"   
  
They yamis didn't say anything during all this time, and their hikaris were beginning to wonder what's wrong. They sweatdropped when they saw Marik making tiny braids in Bakura's long, silky, but unruly hair while Yami watched in interest. You're wondering why Bakura isn't responding, right? Well, it seems that at that moment, Bakura was well off to dreamland.   
  
Ryou shook Bakura as to wake him up, "Bakura, wake up! Before the teacher notices you!"   
  
Bakura looked up and growled at Ryou, "What the hell do you want?"   
  
Another thing, just because Ryou got Bakura to go to school doesn't mean he turned nice all of a sudden.   
  
"You're a temperamental little beast, aren't you?"   
  
"I may be temperamental, and I may be a beast, but I'm definitely not little!"   
  
Ryou lowered his eyelids a little and looked at Bakura who glared back.   
  
"You would definitely be perfect for the part of the beast, you know that?"   
  
"What beast?" Bakura asked, clueless to what's been going on.   
  
"We're doing a play called 'Beauty and the Beast' and I'm sure you'll be perfect for the part."   
  
Bakura scoffed, "You better be kidding me because I'm not playing some scrawny beast from out of nowhere."   
  
"Bakura-san, would you please stop talking and grab a piece of paper?" the teacher asked Ryou, irritation rang clearly throughout the classroom.   
  
Ryou blushed slightly and drew out a piece of paper. Bakura, who sat behind him, grabbed a piece of paper also when the teacher came to him. Ryou didn't open his piece of paper yet for he was more curious about what his yami got. He saw Bakura's face twist in anger and annoyance.   
  
_ What could Bakura possibly have gotten that made him look like that? Maybe he got costume designer…_ Ryou thought, whom in spite of himself let out a giggle.   
  
"And what is so funny?" Bakura asked in a low and dangerous tone.   
  
"Nothing! So… what did you get, Yami?"   
  
Bakura wouldn't answer, so Ryou raised an eyebrow at him. Ryou turned to his friends and asked them the same question. It seemed that Yugi had gotten Chip. An ideal part for him since they were about the same height. Mai and Anzu got costume designer. Yami was the stage manager. To their relief, Malik and Marik was in charged of the props. All of them began to wonder what kind of insane and twisted props would appear in their play. After everybody gave Ryou their answer they asked Ryou about his part. He slowly unfolded the tiny piece of paper in his hand and in a scribbled handwriting it read…   
  
"Belle."   
  
"Belle?!" the others exclaimed in horror.   
  
Ryou's face turned white with dreadfulness.   
  
"I can't play the part of a girl! Especially, not the main female role!"   
  
"Calm down, Ryou-kun. I'm sure you'll do fine," Yugi reassured after composing himself from the shock.   
  
Ryou didn't give an answer for Bakura haven't said anything about him playing a girl. He turned to his yami once again and his face matched the one that he had worn earlier.   
  
"Bakura? Are you okay?"   
  
"W-What is the play about?" Bakura asked, eyes never wavering.   
  
"I know this one!" Malik exclaimed.   
  
"Do tell," Marik said to his young hikari.   
  
"It's about a girl named Belle whose father got captured by the beast. To set her father free she took his place to live in the castle with the beast. They mainly fall in love and when the beast is about to die, Belle kisses him and… and…"   
  
Malik started panting for he used his last breath to say all that.   
  
"Well that's mainly it, but I'm sure I left out some parts," Malik said, smiling.   
  
"K-Kiss?" was all Bakura managed to say.   
  
"Yup!!"   
  
"Why what part did you get, Tomb Robber?" Yami asked, certainly showing interest in why Bakura was acting this way.   
  
"T-The…" his voice getting softer by the second, "… beast."   
  
**_ To be continued…_**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
_ I'm sorry if this bored you. I was bored while I was typing this so… ^-^;; Since I didn't have time to plan this out, can you please help me out on the parts of what character should play what? I could change it without messing up the story, so please help me! If you did like it then please review! Thank you!   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!   
  
****_ ~* Starflower Sakura *~ 


	2. Changing Roles

**SCHOOL PLAY**  
_By Starflower Sakura  
  
**DISCLAIMER**: Yu-Gi-Oh doesn't belong to me. If you didn't get that by now, then honestly, where have you been?  
  
**To readers/reviewers**: Here's the second chapter of my Bakura/Ryou fic. Well, there's also a side dish of Yami/Yugi and Marik/Malik, although I have something against Yami right now. What is it? Oh, I'm pretty sure that the Anzu haters wouldn't want to hear… Anyways, I'm glad that I got so much reviews! I was thinking more of about one or two, since my summary wasn't all that good. Not that I'm complaining, it just wasn't expected. That was just a thought from yours truly.  
  
_ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


** Thank You List**

  
  
Shinu a.k.a Yami Tea - I wouldn't want to disappoint!   
  
**Silver Mist4** - Bakura having a change of heart? Not for a while…   
  
**Yami Krissy** - I'm glad you liked the parts I gave the characters though… I don't think I should be telling people this, but there might just be a little change in the near future… well not as in this chapter near   
  
**Cirque du Macabre** - I'm extremely honored. Although, I must agree that "Romeo and Juliet" is way over done.   
  
**DarkShadowFlame** - Lol! Since I don't have a part for Jounouchi, and I do think that the part would fit him (not that I hate him), and Yami as Gaston is perfectly funny! I could definitely see women flocking over him… The bad thing is that although he's taller than Yugi… he's still shorter than the rest -.-;;   
  
**lil kiddo** - *curtsies* Of course, Your Highness.   
  
**Neko Moon Goddess** - On with the story is right, here I go!   
  
**dark angel5221** - I can't wait until I start writing the play either! LOL   
  
**Angelic Warrior** - Ah! I'm so sorry I didn't attend on Monday, but I was busy! School is just fine, but I have a feeling that my World Literature teacher doesn't like me… ^-^;;   
  
**Anonymous** - I'm glad that you loved it!   
  
**LiLTakariGirl aka Yami Aro & ~Yami Aro~** - *laughs* Thanks for everything! You know that I want Marik and Malik, they are one of the cutest things ever!! *huggles them*   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
** SCHOOL PLAY  
CHAPTER 2 - CHANGING ROLES**   
  
Feeling Bakura glare at him, Ryou sighed and sunk down in his seat. Maybe asking him what his role is, and finding out that they were going to play opposite each other wasn't a good idea after all. No, it definitely didn't come as a nice shock.   
  
"This story is called what again?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Beauty and the Beast," Malik answered.   
  
"So if I'm the beast who's err… Beauty?" Bakura questioned once again.   
  
"Belle is the beauty, which is also played by the Ryou!" Yugi chirped.   
  
Ryou sunk down even farther into his seat, as if he could go down any farther. This was a big mistake. If he didn't make Bakura go to school with him he wouldn't be in such a tight spot.   
  
"Nani?!" Bakura yelled, jumping up from his seat and creating a scene.   
  
"Bakura, sit down," Marik ordered.   
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Bakura snarled at him.   
  
"I am Marik, that's why."   
  
"So?"   
  
"Sit or would you rather my Millennium Rod make you sit?" Marik asked, a mischievous grin resting on his lips.   
  
Bakura took his seat once again, growling and mumbling some illogical words, while all the same keeping his glare on the now one foot shorter Ryou.   
  
"Ryusaki-san, is there something wrong?" the teacher, Nuromi Yuko, asked.   
  
Bakura was about to answer the question thrown at him, but Marik answered in his place, "No, he's just surprised."   
  
Yuko nodded in understanding as she continued asking everybody what role they got and writing it down. Yuko was amazed that the two major roles haven't come up yet until she got to Ryou and Bakura.   
  
"And what role do you have?"   
  
"Belle," Ryou answered in a voice that was barely a whisper.   
  
Yuko looked surprise, but continued onto Bakura who was still keeping a death glare on Ryou. Having a feeling that he won't answer when she asked, she took the slip of paper off his table and read it to herself. Her eyes twinkled in amusement as she put the paper back onto Bakura's desk and continued onto the next person.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Right after school Ryou was found talking to Yuko.   
  
"Onegai, Nuromi-sensei!" Ryou pleaded, throwing her the best puppy dog eyes he can manage right at that moment.   
  
"I don't know…" she answered, faltering.   
  
"Lot of people wants my role, so you can make them happy and me happy!"   
  
"Yes, but with Ryusaki as the beast, I truly doubt they want that role anymore."   
  
"But I'm sure that there are girls that has crushes on Bakura, no matter how much of a crazed, sadistic, psychopath he is," Ryou described.   
  
Yuko was speechless, not knowing how to reply to that sudden description of her students from another one of her students.   
  
"Well, if none of the girls would play the part then you can make Marik take the part as Belle!" Ryou exclaimed excitedly.   
  
"And what role is Ishiyama playing again?" Yuko asked, looking through her list of names and what role each person was playing.   
  
"He's in charge of the props. If you don't switch us you won't know what kind of props he'll come up with. Don't you want a sensible person to do the props? Also, if he played a part in the story he won't be able to come up with anything in that mind of his, or at least he won't be able to get it to work since he has to follow the script."   
  
Yuko knew that he was right, but wasn't sure of whether to switch them or not. She sighed, for she knew that if she switched Ryou's role then a whole lot of people would come and ask her to change their roles also.   
  
"Gomen nasai, Bakura-san."   
  
Ryou's downcast eyes were almost enough to make her change her decision, but she knew she couldn't back down.   
  
"Wakarimasu, sensei…" Ryou answered.   
  
"Gomen nasai…"   
  
Ryou walked slowly away, head still down. He had already knew that asking to change might cause their teacher a lot of trouble and confusion, but for his sake and Bakura's he had to try… but failed. He walked out of the building, turned his head towards the upcoming road before him and slowly began his walk home.   
  
~*~*~*~   
  
"Tadaima!" Ryou shouted in the entrance hall of his house.   
  
No response greeted him, nor was he expecting one. It just seemed right to shout that out.   
  
"Bakura must have gone over to Malik's house again."   
  
He jumped when the telephone began to ring. He contemplated on whether he should pick it up or not. If it was Bakura then the answer would be 'Don't pick up the phone even if your life depended on it!' but if it was somebody else then what other choice is there then to answer the phone. Ryou decided to test the fates and picked up the phone and to his relief it wasn't his yami.   
  
"Moshi moshi, Ryou-san wa irasshaimasu ka?" the person asked.   
  
"Dochira-sama desu ka?" Ryou replied with a question of his own.   
  
"Marik desu."   
  
Ryou held back a gasp at the unexpected caller. Marik was actually calling him? Wow, he might have expected Malik, Marik's hikari, but the yami himself is certainly something he would never dream of in a million years.   
  
"Marik-kun?"   
  
"Ryou? Is that you?"   
  
"Hai."   
  
"I heard your conversation with the sensei."   
  
Ryou had no doubt that he was grinning wildly at the other end of the line.   
  
"Then you know that I was trying to convince Nuromi-sensei to make you play my part, ne?"   
  
Marik nodded although Ryou could not see him.   
  
Noticing that Marik hastily answered a quick, "Yes."   
  
Ryou laughed as the image of Marik, the super-saiyan look-alike, in a frilly dress appeared in his mind. What got him into more hysterics was Bakura with his bunny ears like hair-although Bakura rather have them be called "Horns of Evil"-in a tuxedo dancing with Marik in a dress. Marik raised an eyebrow at Ryou who, at the other end of the line, was laughing so hard that he was rolling on the ground with tears in his eyes.   
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?"   
  
Ryou tried to answer, but the image still playing vividly in his mind sent him into another fits oh hysterics. Marik waited until Ryou stopped laughing, while praying that whatever started the laughter won't come back for the time being.   
  
"Are you done laughing now?"   
  
"H-hai…" Ryou managed, gasping for breath.   
  
"So tell me, why did you not want to play your part?"   
  
"I didn't want to play a girl?" Ryou answered, falsehood apparent in his voice.   
  
"And you think I do?" Marik asked, his tone wasn't angry just a bit confused.   
  
"Well, no…" Ryou admitted.   
  
"Are you sure it isn't something else besides not wanting to play a girl? Maybe something concerning more about what a particular silver haired yami thinks?"   
  
Ryou's face turned as red as a beet for having his main reason guessed by Marik so easily.   
  
"Don't tell Bakura, okay?" Ryou pleaded for the second time today.   
  
"Why not?" Marik questioned.   
  
"Because I don't want him to know."   
  
"It's not like it's very important."   
  
"I know, so let's keep the shock of me only a few inches away from succeeding in getting you to play Belle. If I did succeed, you better start puckering your lips," Ryou joked.   
  
Marik scowled at the thought for he was secretly in love with a "mysterious" somebody and the thought of kissing his best friend wasn't going to help his situation.   
  
"Whatever you say, Ryou. For it won't be me that's going to kiss Bakura…"   
  
**_ To be continued…_**   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
_ Do any of you understand why Ryou wanted to change his role? If you don't then I'll have it explained to you in the next chapter! It would be a yami/hikari pairing fic so don't worry! I don't write anything besides that for Yu-Gi-Oh anyways.   
  
Any comments? Questions? Suggestions? Reviews? Email me at--- xstarflowerx@hotmail.com if you want to ask me anything!_**  
  
~* Starflower Sakura *~ **


End file.
